1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hub assembly for a wheel of a motor vehicle drivable by way of a constant velocity ratio universal joint, an outer member of the universal joint having an integral flange for wheel fitting and being rotatably supported by a rolling element bearing assembly having an inner race disposed on an outer circumferential surface of the joint member.
2. Description of Prior Art
In hitherto known hub assemblies of the above described kind, the joint outer member and flange is a relatively massive component whose rigidity is obtained by having a large wall thickness. The bearing assembly, which is usually a double row angular contact ball bearing, has a relatively heavy inner race. The resulting large weight of the assembly is particularly disadvantageous because it is unsprung weight. Designs where the inner race of the bearing is integral with the joint outer member have been proposed, but have a disadvantage in that it is necessary to select for the joint outer member and its integral flange a material which meets the requirements for the bearing race. Such materials are usually more expensive than those normally used for a wheel flange or a constant velocity ratio universal joint. In addition, with such one-component designs it is not possible to replace individual parts so that the entire expensive assembly has to be replaced if damage or wear to one part thereof occurs.